


La fe y la verdad

by Taskuhecate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Guerra, ciencia ficción, inspirado por San Manuel Bueno mártir por Miguel de Unamuno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Taskuhecate
Summary: ¿Cuál es el significado de la guerra?  Si sabes la verdad, ¿siempre deberías decirla?  ¿Incluso si le haría daño a alguien?





	La fe y la verdad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Había muchos años desde que publiqué algo. Escribí esto para mi clase de literatura hispana. Mi lengua materna es si inglés - sé amable, por favor.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que la Tierra podía sostener vida, desde que la humanidad comenzó a explorar las estrellas - una colonia perdida en un mar negro infinito. Por años vagaron a través del cielo, buscando un mundo para llamar su hogar. Muchos han olvidado la esperanza en la vasta extensión del espacio.

Llevó casi un siglo - hasta que encontraron la señal de los dioses.

El planeta parecía salvaje – la gravedad funcionaba extrañamente, desiertos vastos de vidrio y océanos profundos de algo se parecía que azogue. Había también islas grandes que flotaban millas arriba de la tierra, iluminadas por las luces de dos soles. Las selvas las cubrían, llena de criaturas extrañas. Allá edificaron nuestras ciudades, construyeron lagos falsos. Una red de puentes conectaba las islas entre sí, sostenido por acero de alta calidad e imanes de neodimio.

Pero no habían estado solos en el planeta.

*

La sala de espera era como cualquier otra. Jeremías había estado en muchas de esas salas durante su vida y su trabajo le viajó de una isla a otra. Cada isla tenía su propia oficina militar - todas parecían iguales. Las mismas paredes blancas, las plantas de macetas situadas en lugares placenteros por toda la habitación para dar la ilusión que era la casa de alguien. A Jeremías nunca le habían gustado tales sutilezas vacías. Cruzó la pierna sobre la otra con un suspiro y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y cerró. Jeremías miró hacia arriba justo cuando un soldado se había instalado cómodamente en la silla al lado de él. Era joven y parecía que sería desplegado pronto. Tenía una cara amable con una nariz ancha y ojos marrones radiantes.

Se fijó en la ojeada de Jeremías y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Dio la impresión de que un cachorro. “Hola, ¿cómo andás?”

“Eh, estoy bien, supongo.” Se dirigió otra vez a la puerta de la oficina.

El soldado no parecía darse cuenta y continuó: “Me llamo Benjamín. Benjamín Merlo - ¿y vos, flaco?” Se inclinó hacia adelante para obtener una mejor mirada al pase de la prensa del otro hombre. “¿Sos periodista?”

Con un suspiro sufrido, contestó, “Sí. Soy Jeremías Belmonte.” Juraría si el joven tenía una cola, menearía.

Al fin y al cabo, la conversación fue un poco unilateral pero Benjamín fue bastante agradable, Jeremías le escuchó mientras hablaba sobre su vida, las islas grandes, y sus previsiones por el enfrentamiento en el fuente. Estaba allí para reunirse con la ángela, dijo - quería una bendición antes de estar desplegado.

Parecía que pasó una época antes de que la secretaría llamará su nombre. Jeremías se puso en pie con una inclinación de cabeza a la mujer y Benjamín mientras iba rápidamente hacia la puerta blanca en la parte trasera de la oficina. Tocó a la puerta antes de entró.

Como la oficina afuera, había varias plantas en la habitación pequeña pero Jeremías se sentía diferente aquí. Acogedor. Se sentaba la ángela detrás un escritorio sencillo - ella sonrió amable. Era difícil de creer que, si su consejo era verdad, la ángela fuera una no creyente - un delito punible. La caída de una ángela - un ángel de los dioses.

Había una silla común y Jeremías se sentó. La sonrisa que dio a la Ángela escondió sus intenciones. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía un periodista dejar pasar la oportunidad? “Ah, ángela Ysabel Cruz. ¿Cómo está vuestra merced?”

“Bien, señor Belmonte,” dijo la ángela. “Pero me pregunto por qué un periodista quiere hablar conmigo.”

Jeremías se encogió de hombros. “Para entender la guerra con Los Otros. Me enviarán al frente en tres días y estoy curioso por naturaleza. ¿Qué piensa la Santa Sede?”

La ángela lo observaba con una mirada fija, como si estuviera decidiendo si confiar en él o no. Un momento después: “¿Qué sabes tú sobre los dioses? ¿Sobre el éxodo y el hallazgo de este planeta?”

Curioso. “Yo sé que los dioses guiaron nuestros ancestros al planeta con un señal a través de las estrellas,” respondió Jeremías. “Es para ellos que luchamos contra Los Otros. ¿Verdad?”

“Así dice el Coro Alto de la Santa Sede.” Su voz permaneció calmada. 

Algo en tu tono, aun así, se hizo fruncir el ceño. Quizás su fuente tenía razón. “¿No les cree?”

Ysabel sonrió. “¿Crees?”

“Nunca dije que yo creo.” Se reclinó en la silla y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho. “Pero no tengo que creer.” Observó a la ángela detenidamente.

Con la misma sonrisa triste, Ysabel se puso de pie y se movió a la puerta. Jeremías oyó un clic cuando ella lo cerró. “No, no lo creo - no en la forma que la gente cree.” Las palabras fueron graves y las dijo con un aire de melancolía. “Pero hay tan pocos de nosotros que sabemos la verdad.” 

Jeremías contuvo la respiración. “¿La verdad?”

Se sentó de nuevo. Parecía de mediana edad y llevó el pelo en un moño apretado con unos pocos sueltos cerca de las orejas. Asintió con la cabeza. “Cuando llegamos al planeta, no estábamos solos. Los dioses estaban aquí. Se alegraron al vernos y nos dieron la bienvenida a su hogar. Enviamos solo los líderes para parlamentar y fue decidido que los ser humanos recibirían unas islas. Los dioses vivirían en las otras.” 

Esta vez la sonrisa de Ysabel estaba triste. “La gente teme lo que no entiende,” dijo lentamente. “Los blasillos atacaron los dioses - y nuestros dioses se convirtieron en Los Otros.”

La historia dejó Jeremías sin palabras por un momento largo. “Pero. . .”

“No son malos,” dijo. “Entienden que estamos una especie muy joven. Pelean sólo para mantener la línea y matan sólo lo suficiente para lograr esto y no más.”

“Entonces. . .¡peleamos sin ninguna razón!” Jeremías apretó los puños, una expresión de horror en la cara. “Los soldados - tienen derecho a saber la verdad!”

Ysabel negó con la cabeza. “No. Aquellos de nosotros que sabemos trabajamos para terminarlo.” Extendió la mano a el periodista y lo puso sobre la mano de él. “Contamos a personas que podemos confiar - nuestros lázaros. Como tú, creo.”

Jeremías respiró despacio. “¿Por qué yo?”

“Porque buscas la verdad.” Una campanada tocó en alguna parte de la oficina. La ángela suspiró. “Bueno, en cualquier caso, debes ir a preparar.”

Con la cabeza lleno, Jeremías se puso de pie. Antes de llegó a la puerta, la ángela habló.

“Vaya con la gracia de los dioses,” dijo y Jeremías se sintió mareado. Se fue.

*

Las palabras de la ángela hacía eco en la cabeza sin parar y Jeremías apenas oyó el comandante militar mientras explicó lo que pasaría cuando aterrizaron. Todo alrededor, oyó los sonidos de guerra - el silbido de los misiles, el ruido de los pasos pesados de los soldados, el martilleo del tiroteo. La aeronave cortó el viento y Jeremías agarró a uno de los asideros para no caerse. Demasiado pronto la aeronave se tambaleó ásperamente y habían aterrizado. Jeremías siguió a la multitud cuando desembarcaron y dentro de poco se encontró al lado de un joven soldado - lo mismo que había conocido en la sala de espera de la ángela. 

Benjamín le dio una amplia sonrisa, como en la sala. “¡Mirá vos! - Jeremías, ¡estás aquí!” Puso una mano en su hombro. “No te alejes.” En otra mano alzó el rifle.

Jeremías no podía negar que se alegraba de verle y sin duda no separaba de él. Los días pasaron en una marcha tensa. Hubieron evitado la mayoría de los tiroteos y frustraron una emboscada. Por la noche, paraban y acampaban - no había una fogata, pero Benjamín susurraba a él. Se preguntaba que debían contar el joven soldado la verdad. Jeremías se dormía a sus historias. A veces la noche se calmaba y oía los trinos y rugidos de la naturaleza a bajo de un río de estrellas platas.

El ataque sucedía casi demasiado rápido para que Jeremías reaccionara y había terminado tan rápidamente.

Cuando Jeremías estaba seguro que se fueron, gateó a donde Benjamín estaba tumbado en la tierra. “¿Benjamín? ¿Estás bien?”

El joven luchó respirar y los ojos buscaron el periodista. “Boludo. . .qué quilombo, ¿eh?” Su risa fue débil y estaba empeorando. 

Jeremías se mordió el labio. “Ah, de verdad. . .” Encontró la mano de él.

Era un momento de silencio y Benjamín tragó. “¿Por qué?” Tembló, agarrando la mano de Jeremías. “¿Peleé bien?”

La verdad estuvo en la punta de la lengua pero las palabras la detuvieron. “Benjamín. . .” Podía oír el estertor del soldado. “Sí, peleas bien.”

¿Es la mentira consoladora lo correcto? Jeremías no estaba seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que se haya gustado. ¿Tal vez dejare un comentario?


End file.
